Searching for peace
by Metsudo
Summary: Ukoku had been defeated, but they had to pay a great prize. Will Goku's wish help Sanzo to recover? How will they accomplish their task with only two people? I'm bad at summaries.Please read!35 pairing with some other couple.Ratings may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story takes place somewhere the Saiyuki Reload manga Vol.9. Chap 44... I'm not good using English, so I'm sorry for the spelling and grammara mistakes....

I plan to update every month. Please write your opinion's about the story. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_It was over. The invincible Ukoku Sanzo was finally disappeared along with the two sutra… But the cost was too much… _

_**Prologue **_

_They had managed to got here in time to save Sanzo. He was barely conscious and covered in blood. Gojyo felt like his heart stopped a beat. He had never seen the blonde in such a miserable state before. As it was expected, Goku went berserk. Even Hakkai transformed into his demon-self, after he healed the blonde's most life threatening injuries. The battle was brutal. The strength of the black Sanzo was so unreal. They didn't have a chance, but there was no way they'll give up that easily. _

_Gato died first, protecting his master, and Hazel followed him. Gojyo was knocked out pretty soon, due to the fact that Ukoku almost cut down his right arm. The red-head tried to stop the blonde, who wanted to join the fight. Ukoku saw that attempt and used a paralysing spell on him. He wanted to give the poor man the pleasure to see his friends die in front of him, knowing that he, again failed to save the ones close to his heart…What a sadistic bastard!_

_When Hakkai collapsed, Goku decided to use his last card. He smiled back gently at the horrified blonde, and took off his limiter. Gojyo couldn't really remember what happened after that..._

Gojyo set on a tree trunk and stared up at the darkening sky. A bitter smile appeared on his face as he glanced down at his limp arm. While Goku had been busy with fighting, Hakkai had mustered all of his remaining ki to heal the two. He had managed to complately heal Sanzo, but his strenght run out before he could finish with Gojyo's arm… The half-demon felt his throat tightening as the hollow feeling engulfed him. He glanced at the spot where the blond priest knelt, showing him nothing but his back and slumped shoulders. His head hung low, and he didn't let out a sound since… Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. Both Goku and Hakkai were gone…

*****

At first, he didn't even notice the soft light around him. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't even want to breathe. He had watched his precious person die. He couldn't do anything. He was protected again… It was the same feeling when his master died. But somehow it hit him harder this time. Goku had vanished before his eyes and he couldn't do a single thing.

'_It hurts… Stupid monkey! Why… why did you leave me alone? I can't stand it!... I can't…Master… Goku…'_

Sanzo grabbed his head with both of his hands and almost teard his hair out in agony. His body shaked violently and he began to hit the ground with his already injured head. Gojyo was on his side in an instant. He gripped the blond with his good hand and tried to hold him down. Sanzo writhed madly. Tears leaked from his eyes and he groaned like a wounded animal. Gojyo shouted his name several times, but it was no use. The priest finally lost it. The red-head clutched the dirty robe and hissed as a sharp pain pierced his right arm.

He didn't notice a person approaching them. She grabbed at the front of the priest's robe and suddenly hit him. The loud slap echoed in the forest, followed by nothing but their rough pants. The monk's eyes widened and his tortured mind miraculously cleared. He slowly lifted his head, but at first, he couldn't recognize the person in front of him.

The Merciful Godess sighed and shaked her head. Konzen was such a stupid child…

"Jiroushin! Bring the two here." she ordered and her eyes travelled to the red haired man who now gaped at her in shock.

"Good to see you again, Kenren."

"What the hell are you talking about? And more importantly, why are you here? Why didn't you come a bit sooner? The others… If you had came a bit sooner YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM, GOD DAMN IT!" his voice was raising with each word until he was shouting. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he was shaking.

Sanzo stirred as he registered the uncomfortable closeness of the other, and roughly shoved him off of him. Gojyo landed on his ass with a loud thud. The goddess stared at the two haggard souls and let out a soft smile. Her servant coughed slightly behind her, and soon her smile transformed into a full grin.

"Do you honestly think that I'd let you guys die so easily?"

Gojyo frowned while Sanzo just set there like a pile of shit. She chuckled and waved a hand towards her servant. Jiroushin stepped forward with two small bundle in his arms. The goddess took one of them and stepped in front of the red-head. Gojyo stared at her blankly as she offered him the white pack.

"What's that?"

"Just take a look and you'll know" she answered innocently and smiled. It made her even more suspicious in Gojyo's eyes, but he didn't feel like arguing. He carefully touched the white fabric, but suddenly jumped back when the bundle quickened.

"What the hell?!"

Two tiny arm came out under the swathing and a pair of emerald eyes blinked at him. Gojyo gasped and snapped his head to the side to search for the healer's body. It was gone!

"Don't tell me it's… Ha-Hakkai?" Gojyo gulped as he faltered out his supposed to be dead friend's name.

"Bingo!"

"And guess who's the one?"

It was a baby-girl who looked exactly like the monkey. A hysterical laugh filled the air as the goddess clutched her side in an attempt to calm down.

"Jeez… You should see your faces… hahaha! Uh, sorry… Let me introduce you to Son Goku's child... Her name is Nozomi."

"WHAAAAAAT???"

****

~ TBC ~

_Nozomi _= it means 'wish' or 'hope'


	2. Chapter 2 Double Trouble

**Chapter Two – Double-Trouble **

The little group was unusually silent as they run across the monotonous desert. The sun was already setting and the temperature eased to a bearable level. But the dead unbroken silence wasn't the only strange thing on the Jeep…

Gojyo's face was dim as he blankly stared at the road. One of his hands rested on the steering wheel while the other was bandaged and tied up. Next to him, the passenger's seat was empty. There was a soft voice coming from the back and he glanced at the rear-view mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but his voice lost the usual cocky edge. Instead it sounded dead tired.

"We must find a place to camp." answered Sanzo in an equally jaded voice as he squirmed uncomfortably in the back seat. The two small bundle on his sides began to wriggle as well. A small whimper escaped the little girl, followed by a much louder whine.

"I bet Nozomi-chan is hungry…" Gojyo let out a small chuckle while he scanned the area for a good place to stop.

"Tch! What's new? She's the monkey's kid after all…" came Sanzo's grumpy reply as he picked up one of the bundles. The little girl's angry crying woke up the other baby, and he too began to sob.

"Not you too, Kai…"

"Bear with it! I think I saw a cage on that hill."

"It's fuckin' time…"

They reached the small cave and Gojyo quickly checked that it was safe enough to spend a night in it. Sanzo picked up the crying babies and waited for the red-head to gather their supplies. It was a slow task, considering the half-demon's condition. When he finally finished, Hakuryuu transformed back to his dragon self and settled down on Gojyo's shoulder. They entered the cave that fortunately, looked rather comfortable. They even found some firewood, next to a pile of hay in the corner.

"Looks like a perfect hideout… We can just hope the owner don't gonna come back soon." commented Gojyo as he throw down their stuff to the ground. He was exhausted from the long drive and his injuries were practically throbbing, but he couldn't take a nap jet. He went to pick up the wood and made a small fire. Sanzo settled down close to him, careful not to drop the two struggling crybabies.

"Shut up already… Hoy, kappa! Take care of Kai while I feed the chimp."

"Roger."

He took the small boy in his good arm and hugged him close to his chest. The sobbing slowly faded and a pair of emerald-green eyes gazed at him curiously. Gojyo's face softened and he began to rock the baby back and forth. The boy reached out and gently touched a mop of red hair. Gojyo chuckled and kissed the brown tuft. _'You're just too cute, Kai' _. He decided to name this new form of his friend simply _Kai, s_ince it was shorter and easier. The big-boobs bitch had mentioned that the kid was now a mere human with no memory of his previous life. It was a good fact. Hakkai, for all people deserved a peaceful life, and Gojyo felt the desire to make it true. A familiar grumble interrupted his train of thoughts as Sanzo set back with the crying baby in his arms. He was holding two bottle of milk in one hand. He put down one, whilst he maneuvered the child into his lap. The Merciful Godess gave them some baby-stuff as a gift, including the nursing bottles and milk. Gojyo grinned as he watched the misanthrope monk preparing to feed a baby. He wouldn't miss it out.

"Here's your damn milk so shut the hell up, stupid girl!"

The child's amber eyes immediately closed as she began to suck greedily the soother. Sanzo had to be careful for fear of the kid choke. But the 'Goku-clone' seemed perfectly content as she ate. She tried to grab the bottle with both of her tiny hands, but failed. Instead she squirmed and lifted her hands up and down, like a bird. The monk allowed a small smile escape his lips. The Merciful Godess had explained that in the last moment, Goku had given his life-force to his friends in order to save them. Unfortunately, the healers body had been too damaged, so Konzeon Bosatsu had decided to turn him into an infant and erased his memories. The fact that Goku created an offspring surprised her as well. Maybe ha just wanted to give Sanzo a reason to continue to live. Even in his death he didn't want his precious sun to be sad… They still had a quest. They had to kill Gyokumen Koushou and stop the Minus Wave…

Sanzo looked up when he heard the snickering.

"And what's so funny, cockroach?"

"I just thought you look good with her. Like a real mother." he said with a grin that earned him a death glare.

"You and 'thinking' is two different concept… And you should look at yourself first, idiot."

"Yeah, got it. Mommy Sanzo is a bit over-stressed. May I give you a massage later?"

"Fuck off, you disgusting pervert… Uhn, shit! Hoy, stupid brat! Stop jumping like a fuckin' flee or you'll choke!"

"The monkey gave her a name, you know. You can't call him 'brat' or 'chimp' all the time."

"Oh, really? I do whatever I please, so shut up, pighead. Besides, 'chimp' suits her just fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Do as you please, you corrupted monk."

"Tch!"

Gojyo chuckled and looked down at the chubby face. The baby only blinked a few times, but soon let out small happy noises as Gojyo playfully nuzzled his belly. Kai was an unbelievably cute child and Gojyo couldn't help but wonder where does these fatherly instinct came from. Sure he liked kids, even the stupid monkey, but he never thought he would react this way towards a baby. _'Hmm, maybe I should consider to have one myself… EEH?! What am I thinking? Shit! I must hit my head badly…' _

"Hey! Did you hear me, idiot? Have you finally lost your remaining brain cells as well?"

"See? Isn't Mommy Sanzo cute?"

"Shut the fuck up and give me the kid!"

Gojyo obeyed, but the smile didn't leave his face. Sanzo would never admit it, but he indeed get on well with kids and animals. Hakkai would be thrilled if he saw that, and the monkey would laugh from ear to ear… Gojyo's heart felt like a heavy stone at the memory. He looked down at the girl in his arm. He knew, that some way, their friends were still alive inside the babies, but it wasn't the same. It never will be the same again…

To Sanzo's relief, Kai was much easier to feed. Of course, he wouldn't expect less from Hakkai, even in his baby self. Sanzo felt a bitter taste in his mouth, but he refused to fall into depression again. He swore to protect them. He failed twice, but he won't fail this time. Goku wanted him to live. He even left his daughter's life in his care, so he won't let him down. Well, the thought of the monkey having a child was both funny and frightening at the same time… Sanzo let his eyes shut for a moment. The fight with Ukoku worn him out much more then he showed. Hakkai tried to heal his wounds, but not all wounds can be healed… It didn't cover the fact that he lost miserably to the other Sanzo-priest. If Goku wasn't transformed into a beast, Sanzo would be dead now… Both Hakkai and Goku… Shit! Even Gojyo suffered a great damage, because he was too weak. A sardonic smile appeared in his face. _'Forgive me Master… I failed to carry out your last wish… I'm still weak…'_ Nozomi, as if she sensed Sanzo's darkening mood, became restless and couldn't lay still in the half-demon's lap. Her lips began to tremble, and seconds later she started to cry pathetically.

"Hoy, hoy! What's wrong, Nozomi-chan? Shh! Shh!"

"What are you doing, ape? Why is she crying again?"

"How the hell should I know? In case you didn't know, I never had to take care of a baby before."

"Make her stop. NOW!"

"I CAN'T, SHITHEAD!"

"USELESS BASTARD! I'M GONNA CREATE A NEW HOLE IN YOUR FUCKING BRAIN IF YOU DOESN'T MAKE HER STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"HAH! I want to see that, dickhead!"

****

"Konzeon Bosatsu-sama, are you sure it was a good idea? I don't think those two can handle the…"

"Don't worry, Jiroushin! I have faith in them… Besides, it was Seiten Taisen's last wish… I'm sure they will be all right."

Jiroushin sighed resignedly. He knew his mistress cunning nature all too well. He wouldn't dare to argue with her. She rested her head in her palm and watched the reflection of the bickering pair in the pond. It's going to be an interesting show…

****

The night was horrible. Nozomi woke up three times, because she was hungry. She ended up drinking almost all of the milk they had. Kai was even worse. He was afraid of sleeping alone, so Sanzo laid him down next to him. Gojyo was too dangerous, because he would squash him in his sleep. And to top it all, the boy wetted the sleeping bag, along with Sanzo's tight-fitting black top. It was a miracle the blond didn't shoot them all…

So, in the next day two very worn out man with a pair of complaining babies arrived at the town. All the inns were full, so it was already evening when they managed to find a really small rest-house. Sanzo went inside with the kids. Gojyo followed him, carrying the small amount of supplies they had. Nozomi was crying non-stop, and Kai was also very whiny. Sanzo felt his headache worsen in every second and he had to restrain himself from whacking the kids with his infamous fan. An elderly lady smiled at them as they approached the counter.

"Good evening, young man! Oh, your children are really cute! Are they twins? Oh, my poor darlings, why are you crying? How old are they? 2 months?" the lady began to coo to the babies that caused the blond to twitch. Gojyo decided to prevent the bloodshed and stepped forward with his most endearing smile.

"Yeah, the kids are very hungry and tired. Do you have any free rooms for some poor traveler, my lady?" the old woman giggled and winked at the red haired man.

"But of course! I wouldn't shoo two handsome young man with children. This inn only have a few rooms, but you are lucky! I have a free one with two beds. Is it good enough?"

"It's better than Paradise! Thanks, granny. You're an angel!" exclaimed Gojyo happily and the woman giggled again at his enthusiasm. Sanzo grumbled something, but he was also very relieved.

The lady picked up the kee and led them to the door next to the stairs. The room was indeed small, but tidy. It had two short bed and a little table with one chair. There was a really nice picture on the wall and a small window with colorful flowers. Gojyo immediately dropped the packages and fall into the bed with a happy sigh.

"I will bring a basin for the babies. They seems to be in need for a good bath." said the old woman and patted Sanzo's shoulder. The blond flinched at the unwanted contact, but he had to agree with her. He too could smell the bad odour coming from the poor kids, but there was no way he'll change their diapers.

"I think I had an old cradle somewhere… I'll search for it and bring it to your room as well." The blond managed to say a 'thank you' as the woman disappeared in the nearby room that was probably the kitchen. Sanzo closed the door and let out a painfully long sigh.

"Hoy, kappa… bring your lazy ass here and help me find the nursing bottles."

Gojyo got up and did as he was asked. He could hear in the blond's tone that he was at his limits. The final battle, that was only two days ago, completely drained them out. Sanzo was only a human, so he must be more exhausted, than the half-breed. And the fact that they had to take care of two helpless child wasn't helping either. Gojyo felt a tiny bit of sorry for the monk – but of course he didn't let it out. Sanzo had to do all the work, because Gojyo couldn't even lift a finger in his right arm. Well, he wouldn't say the ill-tempered blonde didn't deserve it. He had been a lazy bastard during their travel so he won't die doing some work for them this time… But he had to admit, that taking care of two crybaby was annoying as hell.

Nozomi drank two whole bottle of milk. The little girl's appetite was incredible. Well, you couldn't blame her. After all, she was Goku's daughter or something close to that... A chill run down on Gojyo's back at that thought. Sanzo put her down onto the bed and picked up Kai instead. Gojyo set next to her and caressed her unruly brown locks. She was lie prone and tried to reach the sleeping Hakuryuu's tail. Gojyo shook his head and petted the whimpering girl's back. Meanwhile, Sanzo finished feeding Kai with the remaining milk. The boy studied his tired features and Sanzo could swear he saw a slight frown on his chubby face.

"What? You want to nag at me like your old self, right?" he murmured as he lifted the boy to his eye-level. Kai's small lips moved and he let out a faint sound. Gojyo burst out laughing.

"Looks like he's really complaining about something."

"Hmh!"

Sanzo fall back on the bed and stretched his arms. Kai was startled at first, but soon began to squirm in delight as the blonde carefully throw him into the air a few times. Gojyo chuckled at the sight. A faint knock was heard, and the old woman came back with a small basin with full of warm water. She put it down on the table, along with a big white sheet and two fluffy towel. When she saw the pair in the bed, she clapped her hands and laughed heartily.

"How sweet! What a caring father you are, young man!"

Sanzo immediately froze and put the boy down. Gojyo snickered when he noticed the faint blush on the blonde's cheek.

"See? I told you…"

"Shut up!"

"You both seems tired, why don't you have a rest? If you wish, I gladly bathe the babies and change their diapers. I found the cradle, it's in the garret. Could you bring it down while I take care of the cuties?"

After some difficulty, they managed to drag the old wooden cradle into the room. The lady had already finished bathing the kids. Nozomi enjoyed herself a bit too much, because she splashed half of the water onto the floor and the woman's clothes. Sanzo apologized, but the lady just waved her hand and smiled. She helped them prepare the cradle and then excused herself for a night.

Nozomi was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kai was another story. When Sanzo wanted to put him down he began to whimper and sob. He repeated it three times, until Sanzo had enough and showed the kid to Gojyo.

"Eeh?! And what the hell should I do with him?"

"I don't care." came the blonde's reply as he turned to his side and throw the covers in his head.

Gojyo sweat-dropped as he looked down at the small baby in his arm. _'Oh, Jeez! It's going to be a long night…' _

_****  
_

~ TBC ~


End file.
